


Things Never Change

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Slight Nudity, at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goku and Bulma are on a beach for a summer get away. [Short ficlet for a tumblr prompt]
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This has been in my inbox for 2 years. And you've fandom hopped into Naruto, hah. Here it is anyway. (This is totally the first time I've written for them, I think. I don't know what I'm doing and I hope it's okay haha)  
> Series: DragonBall  
> Pairing: Goku x Bulma  
> AU Setting: Idk but it's definitely an AU ;P  
> Words: 646  
> Rating: PG-13 (slight nudity)  
> Prompt: "Why're you dressed like that?" "Does that mean it looks good or should I change?"

Salt water hits his tonuge and Goku is reminded of the time he once tried to drink the water of the ocean. He was with Bulma then, too. Now he's swimming on an island not too far from Master Roshi's island, though this one is bigger. The swim trunks he's wearing were something Bulma bought for their little summer get away. Apparently, she's bought something for herself, too, but she's run off to change and left him by the shore.

Shaking water from his hair, Goku climbs his way out of the ocean. His toes dig into the sand and the tide crests against his legs as he stands on the shore and looks up into the sky, shading his eyes from the sun. He's debating whether he should call Nimbus and look for her. Bulma does like to stumble into trouble. How many times has he had to rescue her through the years?

" _Goku!_ "

Bulma's scream makes him crack a hint of smile. It sounds so familiar and he had totally _just_ been thinking this exact issue. A dinosaur roar echoes through the woods of the island, followed by another of Bulma's screams for help.

Welp. Better go and save her then. Things haven't really changed much after all these years.

Rushing across the beach, Goku grabs his power pole, leaving the case with all their stuff under the umbrella shade that Bulma had set up. He doesn't have to call Nimbus because it isn't long until Bulma comes racing out of the woods, a T-rex on her tail. Goku grins as she flies past him, but he focsues on the dinosaur and instantly gets serious.

He decides to take care of this in one shot. He doesn't like to hurt anyone and the T-rex is probably just hungry. Not cool for anyone to try eating someone he likes, though. So he holds his power pole like a baseball bat and takes a swing (mimicking what he's seen Yamcha do at one of those sports games or whatever it was he went to see with Bulma that one time). The dinosaur goes flying, no longer the fierce animal it thought it was, and Goku grimaces.

"Didn't mean to hit him that hard," he mumbles before shrugging and turning around to face Bulma. "You okay there, Bul-"

Words die on his tongue. She's sitting on the sand with her hands behind her for balance. She doesn't seem to be hurt or anything, which is good, but...

But...

Goku swallows because suddenly his throat is dry. "Why're you dressed like that?"

"What?" Bulma snaps, eyeing him strangely as her deep breaths continue to move her chest very obviously. "Does that mean it looks good or should I change?"

"Uh..." He points at her, eyes caught by the sweat dripping from her neck, past her collarbone, and down to – "Don't you usually cover the top?"

Bulma blinks and finally looks down at herself only to cover her exposed breasts and shriek. "Goku! Why are you just standing there grinning?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckles. "Sorry, Bulma, but it's nothing I haven't seen before, right?"

"You -" She springs to her feet, fire in her eyes, and he flinces back, waiting for her to smack his head. But then she grabs his hand instead and leads him toward the forest. "Help me look for the top part."

"Ah," he stutters, a little surprised that she's not yelling _more_ , "Sure, Bulma, but it's not like it matters if we're the only ones out here. I mean, I'm just gonna take if off later anyway."

Oh. There's the smack. He has to wonder what he said wrong this time, but with Bulma it could be anything. It's okay, though. She'll make up for the hit later, and so will he – for his words. That's just how they work.


End file.
